Collage Sweethearts
by Wild Kratts Super Fan 1
Summary: Here ya go! As promised! 8D Chris and Martin have moved on, and are now in Collage. but it's not just Chris and Aviva anymore. Martin... may or may not have found an old 'friend' as well. X) Will Chris be cool with it...or...maybe he'll be a little jealous? Sequel to High School Sweethearts. ENJOY! 8D Caviva;Marty pairing. :)


**YAY! You guys did it! The 50 Reviews are here! 8D Thank you sooooooo much! *hugs each and every one in the audience***

**Anyway, because of ****_you, _****Collage Sweethearts is entering this archive.**

**You guys are story life givers!**

**You all should be proud. :)**

**Anyway, time for Collage Sweethearts!**

**Hope you enjoy! 8D**

**DISCLAIMER! I don't own Wild Kratts WHAT SO EVER! I also don't own Kitty Carlo (Laura Wilkinson in this story), who belongs to SilverWaterBombadil.**

******_ Martin's P.O.V_**

I was merely sleeping on the night. I was quite tired. After all, practically _everything _was happening in my life, and it was happening fast!

I had just graduated from collage earlier that year, in the spring, and I was trying to help Chris get prepared for his turn. That includes traveling to look at collages, researching, packing, unpacking again, trying to enjoy every day like it was our last all summer, and finally, our goodbyes. (that was probably the hardest part...I uh...might have cried a little)

That terrible good bye happened about... last week. So, finally I was getting some rest, or trying to. It's kinda hard to sleep when your cell phone on your nightstand's going willy nilly.

So, with a start, I awoke, but then groggily reached for my phone, and turned on the light.

"Hello?" I asked, trying not to yawn. But the voice on the other end of the line really woke me up.

"_**Dude, I am freaking out here!**_" The voice, that sounded like my brother Chris, sort of. It was kinda hard to tell since he was shouting so loud.

"Whoa whoa, Chris...is that you?" I was sort of still in 'sleepyland', so I couldn't tell if I was dreaming or not...sure didn't feel like it.

"_Duh!" _The man on the other line replied.

"What are you doing...calling at 3:45 in the morning?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Well...uh..._Yikes!_" I could tell Chris was trying to dodge something, and I heard something break in the background.

"_Guys! Quite it!_"I could hear Chris scream at someone, but of course I didn't know who.

"Calm down, bro. What's going on? Who are you yelling at?" I asked, hearing what sounded like two different people laughing and shouting at each other.

"Yeah...who knew that collage students liked to have pillow fights this early?" Chris finally said, trying to dodge another attack.

"Well..." Was all I could say.

Then it was quiet from my brother's end for about a second until...

"Don't tell me..._you started one once!" _He asked me, I could tell by his voice that he was begging me to say it wasn't true. Maybe it was...maybe it wasn't. Either way! Suddenly, I heard Chris's voice again.

"Guys! It's all fun and games until someone looses an eye...or an arm for that manner. Since you broke the vase, there's glass everywhere! _Watch out Brent!_"

I heard a _thud, _ and a _thump, _next thing I knew was there was screaming in the phone, and a moan, and my brother saying,

"_I told you!"_

"Dude, what happened?!" I asked.

"Brent...tripped over me in the darkness, and landed right on the pile of shattered glass!" Chris replied, trying not to panic.

"In the darkness?"

"Yeah, they thought it'd be more 'suspenseful'."

"Well, that's not smart, even _I _didn't do that."

"Yeah, I know..._wait, you what?!"_

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Well, I'm gonna save you the exciting story of how I taught Chris to phone an ambulance. It uh...wasn't quite that exciting. Yes, I know, I'm the brother, I should have jumped in my car, but...don't forget, I'm in North Carolina right now, and my brother's all the way in Minnesota...so...yeah, that'd be a long drive. It'd be the next five days before I got there.

******_Chris's P.O.V _******

Ugh! I'm not so sure I like this 'Collage' yet. More like a 'trouble magnet club'! I mean, C'mon! A pillow fight at 3:45 in the morning!? _Who does that?! _Not to mention, thanks to _Brent, _I didn't really get any sleep last night, so I'm probably gonna be snoring in class. Great. Just great. Well, since now that Brent is out of the picture in my dorm for a while, I guess someone new will be coming in...but who?

**Sorry it was kinda short, but I think that'll work for a cliffhanger. Sorry about the beginning, that pillow fight idea was even getting out of hand for ****_me! _****Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and we'll see who the new room mate will be...maybe ****_she _**** will be familiar? *hint hint )**


End file.
